1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and in particular to a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector.
2. The Related Arts
A SIM card connector is widely applied in various kinds of the electronic communication equipments, such as a mobile phone. The SIM card connector is disposed on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and provided for a SIM card inserting therein to achieve a communicative transmission between the SIM card and PCB, thereby accomplishing data identification thereof.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional SIM card connector 50 comprises a shell body 51, a plurality of grooves 511 formed on a bottom wall of the shell body 51, a plurality of electric conductive terminals 512 respectively embedded within the grooves 511, and a plurality of electric conductive terminals 512 welded onto and electrically connected to a PCB (not shown). The SIM card connector 50 further comprises a fastener 52 mounted on the shell body 51, wherein the fastener 52, the bottom wall and side walls of the shell body 51 defines an inserting space for inserting a SIM card 53.
With the present electronic communication equipment such as a mobile phone trending light, thin and ingenious, a development of the SIM card connector used in the mobile phone should comply toward a direction of light, thin and ingenious. However, the above mentioned traditional SIM card connector has a larger volume which occupies more space in the electronic communication equipment so that it can not be suited for the actual requirement at present. Besides, since the SIM card connector has no any retreating-card apparatus, it invokes inconvenient for users to manually remove the SIM card therefrom.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a card connector, to solve existing problems in the conventional technology.